seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 14
Malk, was fading. Death, was a fickle thing. Why, would death feel so sad... And scene. Malk, got up, and started to stretch. This type of poison wouldn't even get to hope about giving him the flu. Malk, smirked at Wort, and Wort looked genuinely impressed. Guess he never thought Malk could survive. Malk, holding his knife, and looked at Wort in the eyes. Now... He was the one who would intimidate the opponent. Malk struck his knife in Wort's forehead, and pulled it out. Wort, was bleeding, and he licked at his blood. Wort, holding his own knife, stabbed Malk in the hip, and got closer, licking the blood from Malk's hip. It creeped out Malk, and Malk proceed to stab Wort in the forehead. Every time the knife struck Wort in the head, Wort would just lick it. Malk, said to Wort "STOP BEING CREEPY!" "But I'm type A positive. I like that one. Yet, your type F. A rare type, I tasted it once, and it was amazing. May I drain your blood and pour it on your corpse?" "NO!" Wort, smiling, grabbed a vial and poured it on Malk's bleeding hip. Malk, looking at the vial, cut the glass in half, and had it fall. Wort, was still laughing though. "Well, how about purple raccoon poison? How does it feel?" "Like vinegar. Bad, but vinegar. How about this?" Malk grabbed his own vial, from his pocket, and poured it over Wort's open mouth. Wort, started to choke, and looked up at Malk's smiling face. "A hornet poison I ordered from the South blue. It's pretty deadly. How do you feel?" "My left eye... I can't see anything!" "We'll, you should get it back in less then a week. But, glad it works. Would you lie, a certain sharks tooth I had dipped in 19 different types of poison? It's pretty deadly, should kill a hundred men, with one drop. Can you survive it, I hope you do, I have a lot more to play with." Wort, smiled at the idea, and grabbed from his pocket, a purple knife. He stabbed it in Malk's leg, and Malk fell. Malk looked in Worts eye, and felt his nerves killing themselves. Wort was laughing at it, and said to Malk "Nerve poison. You should get the feeling back in less then a week... But please live, I have so much to show you. Like a certain elephant tusk I stole, dipped in 22 types of poison." Malk, grabbed the sharks tooth, and stabbed it at Worts shoulder. Wort, grabbing his own elephant tusk, stabbed it in Malk's shoulder. The two tell, and felt pain. True pain. Cells dying, nerves exploding, skin crawling, as for Malk, loss of hair. That's what Malk saw... He was fine. The poison made him hallucinate. Wort, was standing over Malk, with Malk smiling at the effects. Wort, bended down, and started to lick Malk's arm. "Now... Should I dip this in butter? How about black pepper?! So many possibilities, maybe you would tell me... If I wasn't eating you of course. But... That's the way of a chef. The chefs cook, and eat the prey. You were my prey...and now I get to enjoy eating that body. What did you taste, what did you smell, so many things I would enjoy! Don't blame me... Blame all the chefs in the world. I will enjoy tasting this prey, and feeding this to Captain Riker. Wonder if he would enjoy human, I don't think so... But I bet he would make an exception to such a delicious specimen. I... Can't stop myself... I WANT TO EAT YOU!" Wort, opening his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth, and his mouth being bigger then Malk's head, was about to take off a chunk of Malk's chest, until Malk stabbed Wort in the heart. Wort looked at it, and fell. Malk, who was smiling, looked at the Elephant tusk, and took it off. "I had those poisons before. They were tough, but I could withstand them." Malk stood up, and got up. He looked down at Wort, was was holding his heart, and trying to stop the bleeding. Wort, looking up at Malk, said "Will you... Eat me?" "No. I don't eat rotten food." Malk, walked away, and Wort passed out from blood loss. Malk, smiled, knowing he won against someone he feared. Hi also proved he was the better poisoner. That creeped out Malk a little, but he decided, who cares, he won, and he lives, and now he can kick more ass, and cook that ass. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc